vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos
Summary Kratos was the main protagonist and anti-hero of the God of War series. Born a Spartan, Kratos held the military rank of General, before extracting his revenge on the Olympians who betrayed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Endurance, Reactions and Stamina, Magic, highly skilled warrior, Time Manipulation, some form of magic dispelling, lightning projection, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, can create a shadow clone of himself, can drain life forces of opponents on contact with them | Fire projection, light projection, can breathe underwater | Lightning projection (Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), petrification, soul summoning | Can create pseudo black holes/voids, icy tempests | Can project sharp gusts of wind, petrification, earthquakes, energy projection, time manipulation (Requires Loom Chamber) | Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), energy projection, electricity manipulation, light projection, resistance to soul manipulation, soul attacks | Likely increased physical abilities, telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), telepathy, pocket dimension manipulation, (is capable of reality warping inside), can materialize various weapons out of thin air, can sense beings thousands of miles away, size manipulation, shapeshifting, immortality (Type 1), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight Attack Potency: Island level, likely higher Speed: Transonic+, Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with the Boots of Hermes via powerscaling (should be faster than the Leviathan, which scale Olympus in about a second or two), far higher in short bursts, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+, likely Class E+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ Durability: Island level, likely higher Stamina: Massively Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen meters melee range, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Standard Equipment: 'Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul 'Intelligence: Was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, experience battling many supernatural foes. Comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies Weaknesses: Anger management, prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, impeding normal judgment. Key: Ascension '''| '''Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | GoW2 | GoW3 '''| '''God of War Kratos Others Notable Victories: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Alex Mercer (Prototype) (Note that Mercer's consumption abilites were taken away; Kratos could still win, regardless) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) (Kratos can solo the verse) AoT-verse (Attack on Titan) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Guts (Berserk) Twilight-verse (Twilight) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (Kratos can solo the verse) Master Chief (Halo) Kain (The Legacy of Kain) Notable Losses: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Spawn (Image Comics) Jax (League of Legends) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Inconclusive Matches: Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users